Home For The Holidays
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: WilSon Christmas family fluff. Sonny's been away, will he make it home in time for Christmas? Read and find out. WilSon. Duh. Rated K . Shocker, I know! Enjoy and Merry Christmas to you all!


_**So I have a very influenced military background and this idea attacked me when I woke up this morning. I know this is probably a little different than the other AWESOME WilSon Christmas stories.  
**__**  
**__**However I do hope you'll give it a chance :) enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas! Please enjoy the time with your loved ones and eat too much!**_

_**I'm a tad bit nervous about this, so take it easy on me. Pretty pwease! **_

_**Thanks lovelies! **_

_**WARNING: Boys like boys. Duh.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOOL or any characters you recognize.**_

_**xx**_

Sonny turned over and checked his glowing digital watch. 5 am. He counted quickly on his fingers, that meant it was 8 pm the day before back home. He reached under his bunk and grabbed his laptop.

He swung his legs over the side and headed for the main room, hopefully he could get a quick video chat in before they hit the field.

A few other soldiers had the same idea and were scattered around the room with headphones plugged in and smiles on their faces.

Sonny took a seat and quickly booted up his laptop, crossing his fingers that Will would be online.

The little green dot next to his husband's name was quickly becoming his favorite thing in the entire world.

He pressed the video chat button, plugged in his headphones and prayed for the signal to hold.

His face broke into a wide smile as soon as he caught a glimpse of his handsome blonde.

Will let out a happy squeal and then slapped a hand across his mouth.

Sonny laughed quietly, "Hey baby."

Will sighed, tears shining in his eyes. He reached for the computer screen, resting his fingers on it, "Hey you."

Sonny mimicked Will's action and cursed technology for not being able to transmit touch.

"How are you guys doing?"

Will smiled widely, "Good. We miss you lots, but we're hanging in there. Ari lost her first tooth at kindergarten yesterday."

Sonny's heart clenched, this is what he hated. He loved his job and the fact that he was serving his country. But the months and months away from his family damn near killed him.

"Did the tooth fairy come?"

Will grinned, "Yes, she certainly did. I was informed of it this morning when Ari jumped on my face waving a dollar bill."

Sonny laughed, "I would have paid to see that. What time?"

Will cringed, "5:30."

Sonny sucked in a breath, "Oooh, she caught you before coffee. Surely she knows better than that by now."

Shaking his head, Will smirked, "You would think, huh?"

"Is she doing okay?"

Will shrugged his shoulders, "I think so. She carries her daddy doll everywhere."

Sonny smiled, that daddy doll was the best invention ever. He remembered giving the doll to her, and how excited she'd been. It was a little doll that had Sonny's face on a soldier in the ACU. Most of the guys in his battalion had given them to their kids as well.

"Give her a kiss for me baby."

Will grinned, "Will do. Now where's my kiss?"

Sonny rolled his eyes and blew a kiss to the screen, ignoring the chuckles from the other guys.

Pretending to catch it and tuck in his pocket, Will blew a kiss back at Sonny.

Will's head turned and he was facing something off screen. Sonny couldn't tell what it was until his little girl appeared and settled herself on Will's lap.

She smiled sleepily and Sonny's heart melted.

"Hiya baby girl. Was Papa being too loud?"

Ari shook her head, "I heard him scream and that means that you called or there's a _Sex and the City_ marathon."

Sonny cringed just hearing the word sex of his angel's mouth. But he couldn't help but laugh at how accurate she was.

"So I hear you lost a tooth, let's see it missy."

Ari smiled widely, displaying a cute little gap where one of her front teeth should have been.

"How exciting sweetie!"

Ari nodded slowly, studying the screen.

"Daddy?"

Sonny held his breath, "Yeah?"

"How's come you're so dark?"

Releasing the air, Sonny attempted to explain, "I'm outside a lot here baby. And the sun shines almost all the time."

"Oh. When are you coming home?"

_There it was._

Sonny's heart broke at the hopeful smile on his daughters face, "I'm not too sure baby. Hopefully soon. You keep being a good girl for Papa, okay?"

Nodding sadly, Ari blew a kiss to Sonny, "I will. Be safe daddy. Tell Mason hi. I love you."

"Love you too baby girl."

Ari hugged Will and then hopped off his lap, no doubt heading to their master bedroom.

Will sighed, "I'd better go check on her. She's got school tomorrow; I wanna make sure she's alright."

Sonny nodded in understanding, "I love you Will."

Will smiled widely, "I love you more Sonny."

His fingers brushed the screen again, "Be careful."

Sonny shook his head, "Will do. See you guys later."

The screen went black and Sonny shut the computer down. He scanned the room to see if Sanders was around. Spotting the Specialist, he headed in that direction and took a seat next to him.

"Ari says to tell you hi."

Mason smiled, "What a cutie. Tell her I say hi back next time you guys chat."

Sonny nodded, "Will do. You make connection with McKayla and the twins?"

"No. I think Miyah has gymnastics tonight so they're not home."

"Ahh."

Mason shrugged his shoulders, playing off the disappointment, "We'd better gear up."

Sonny stood and followed his buddy, heading back to the bunks. His mind changed gears; he was no longer daddy and husband. He was a United States soldier and he had a job to do.

xx

Will straightened the bow on the back of Ari's Christmas dress and smoothed her curls out. She stamped her foot impatiently, "Papa. We gotta go. I don't wanna be late."

Arching an eyebrow, Will faced his daughter, "Do I detect an attitude miss Arianna Grace?"

Ari blushed, "Sorry. I just wanna go."

Will stood and grasped Arianna's hand, "Well then let's go. Do you have your antlers?"

Ari gasped and raced towards the stairs, "I'll be right back. Don't leave me."

Will waited as Ari gathered her reindeer antlers. Tonight was her Christmas program at school and she was excited beyond belief. He was just disappointed that Sonny wasn't gonna be able to see her. She'd handled this deployment much better than the last one but Will could tell it was staring to wear on the young girl.

They still didn't have a return date and Will was hoping that it would be announced soon. Sonny had been gone for 10 months and 19 days. _Not that he was counting._

Ari came traipsing back down the stairs with her antlers in one hand and her daddy doll in the other. She held it up proudly, "So daddy can watch too!"

Will swallowed the lump in the back of his throat, "Great idea baby."

Ari headed for the front door and grabbed her coat, handing the articles in her hands to her Papa for momentary safe keeping. Will glanced at the daddy doll and wished he hadn't. There was a huge pang in his gut, dammit he missed his husband.

The holidays were always tough. Especially on the kiddos. He knew McKayla had a hard time with the twins and was thinking of inviting them over for a Christmas celebration.

Ari tugged on Will's pant leg, pulling him out of his musings.

"Ready Papa?"

Will handed back the antlers and doll, following Ari out the door and to the car.

On the drive over, Ari was practicing her songs. _Loudly_.

The Bluetooth in the car rang and Ari was quiet as Will answered the unknown number.

"Hello?" Unknown numbers were the absolute worst to answer when you were a military spouse.

There was a lot of background noise and Will struggled to make out the voice, "Baby! Good luck tonight."

Ari screeched back, "Thanks daddy! I love you."

_Yeah, she didn't quite get the Bluetooth thing yet._

Will was silent, letting them have their brief moment.

"I can't talk. Sing pretty for me and Papa."

"OKAY!"

Will couldn't help but laugh and chime in, "Love you sweetheart."

The connection ended before he heard any reply and he wondered if Sonny had even heard his contribution to the conversation.

Ari squirmed excitedly in her booster seat, "He 'membered!"

"Daddies have good memories, especially when it comes to their little girls."

Ari grinned widely, showing off her missing tooth, "We're here!"

Hurriedly unbuckling, Ari bailed out of the car moments after Will had put it in park. Will struggled out of his seatbelt, calling out, "Arianna Grace. Freeze."

Ari stopped and her dress swished and swayed around her. She turned back to face Will with a sheepish smile, "I got excited. Sorry Papa."

Will held out his hand and smiled as Ari latched on, "I know you're excited sweetie but you can't run out in a parking lot. It's dangerous."

Ari nodded, "Like daddy's job."

Will's heart clenched, "Yeah, kinda like that. Now, who's ready to sing?"

"Meeee!"

Will followed Ari to her classroom and checked her in before heading to the auditorium to find a spot. He spotted a few empty chairs near the middle and scooted into one, leaving the daddy doll on the empty aisle seat.

Thankfully most of the parents were aware of the situation and didn't say anything about Will taking up an extra place.

He waved to McKayla who was sitting with her parents on the other side of the room.

The lights dimmed and Will took out the camcorder, determined to capture the performance so Ari could show Sonny later.

Halfway through _"All I want for Christmas is my Two Front Teeth"_ Will felt someone slide into the seat next to him.

Miffed but not enough to take his attention off Ari, Will ignored the newcomer.

Until he caught a whiff of familiar cologne and heard a deep voice, "She's absolutely stunning, isn't she baby?"

Will, afraid to turn, afraid it was a dream, and afraid it wasn't, finally faced the man who had taken the seat next to him.

A loud cry fell from his lips and he dropped the camcorder, uncaring as it fell to the ground forgotten.

He wrapped his arms around Sonny and buried his face against his tanned neck. Will couldn't believe that this was happening. He had Sonny in his arms and he was home in time for Christmas.

Pulling back, Sonny pressed a long kiss to Will's lips.

Turning back towards the stage, Sonny focused his attention on their daughter. His fingers were laced with Will's and the blonde was shaking.

Sonny picked up the camcorder and took his husband's place with the device. Will leaned his head on the strong shoulder and Sonny squeezed the hand that was connected to Will.

"Ari's solo is coming up; she'll be thrilled you made it in time." Will whispered and Sonny smiled widely, focusing the camera on their little girl.

Ari stepped forward and took her place in front of the microphone. Sonny's heart swelled with pride as she sang _"I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas"_ she whistled slightly, the air traveling through the gap in her mouth and he thought it was the cutest thing ever.

After the song was finished, the auditorium went silent as Ari's teacher stepped on to the stage with the microphone.

Ms. Wilson smiled and gestured Arianna forward, "We have a little Christmas surprise in our audience tonight."

Ari looked confused, trying to scan the crowd and figure out what was going on.

"Ari, I think there's someone who wants to see you."

Will was floored, he had no idea how this was even happening.

Ms. Wilson bent down next to Arianna and pointed out in the audience to Sonny, who stood and began walking towards the stage.

Ari screamed excitedly and ran towards the stairs on the side, taking them two at a time. She ran up the middle hallway and launched herself into her daddy's arms as Will caught the entire thing on camera.

The auditorium exploded in applause and most of the moms were crying. As was Will.

Ari wrapped her arms around Sonny and squeezed tightly, tears running down her face, "Daddy! You're home?"

Sonny choked back his own tears, "Well I couldn't miss you singing about hippopotamuses could I?"

Ari squealed, "You saw me sing?!"

"Sure did baby girl."

Ari smiled widely and Sonny pressed a kiss to her forehead. He cradled her in his arms and then gently set her back down, "Go finish singing baby. I'll be with Papa when you're done."

Unsure, Ari shook her head, "No. I don't want you to leave again."

Sonny's heart shattered, "I'll be right outside your classroom after the show."

Ari's eyes were wide as she held out her pinky, "Promise?"

Sonny linked his pinky with hers, "I promise."

Arianna rushed back up on stage, taking her place as Sonny headed back to his seat.

Will smiled through his tears and reached for Sonny, pulling him into a long embrace.

Sonny squeezed back tightly.

_Yeah, this was what Christmas was about. Being with loved ones and appreciating the precious moments with them._

_**So in case I haven't shared this yet – I am basically the biggest crybaby on the entire planet. Military homecomings make me sob like a six year old who dropped their ice cream cone. It's a curse. **_

_**Sometimes I'll spend hours on YT watching videos and wailing in my room. Yeah, I'm some brand of special… I know. **_

_**I do hope you liked this – as I said before, its probably a little different take on the WilSon Christmas. But we all are aware of how my muse operates… I'm just here to do her bidding. **_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you lovely people! **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. So you could leave a review and basically give me the best Christmas present ever… (: **_

_**P.P.S. I haven't forgotten about Into the Flames, I promise! Lol. **_

_**P.P.P.S. If you haven't yet go check out the A Very Merry WilSon Holiday story! It's a jolly good time! And who knows, yours truly might be posting soon… ;) **_

_**P.P.P.P.S – ACU stands for Army Combat Uniform in case y'all were wondering. **_


End file.
